


Lance Prank Calls Pizza Hut

by basket_of_lemmons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basket_of_lemmons/pseuds/basket_of_lemmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance prank calls Pizza Hut... and Keith picks up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance Prank Calls Pizza Hut

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Shiro Goes to Target". If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do.

Lance picked up the phone, then glanced over at Pidge. "Okay, so, what am I doing again?"

"Prank calling Pizza Hut, then asking for the number for Domino's." Pidge replied.

Lance nodded. "Alright, here goes nothing." He swiftly dialed Pizza Hut's number.

"Speaker phone!" Pidge whispered.

Lance nodded once again, hitting the button so Pidge could hear the Pizza Hut worker's response. After a few rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello, thank you for calling Pizza Hut. My name's Keith, what can I do for you today?"

"Uh, hi Keith, do you know the number for Domino's? I had it in my phone but I seemed to have deleted it. Luckily I had Pizza Hut in my contacts, though, so I figured I'd call and ask." Lance was trying not to laugh, and Pidge was grinning.

The man on the other end was quiet for a moment. Eagerly anticipating his response, Pidge and Lance leaned in so they were closer to the phone.

"Oh, Domino's? Sure, uh, it's 801-572-3560."

Lance let out a muffled snort. "Ah, could you repeat that? Sorry, I wasn't ready."

"Yeah, it's 801," Keith paused, letting Lance get a chance to "write it down." What a nice guy. Kinda dumb, but nice nonetheless. "572." Another pause. "3560. Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

"Nope, that was it. Thanks!" Lance spoke.

"Okay, have a nice night." Then Keith hung up.

Lance tossed the phone to Pidge. They were both silent, but then burst into laughter a few moments later.

"Who should we prank call next?"

"How about Domino's, asking for Papa John's number?"

"Maybe they'll actually give it to us like that Keith guy did."

"Then we can ask the Papa John's worker for Pizza Hut's number."

"I like the way you think."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Schemey Memey™ herself.


End file.
